Silver Moon
by inuyasha finatic
Summary: Twins Roslyn and Thaman watch as their parents are torn apart and they are sold in a vampire slave market. What is so special about them that vempires would go through all this trouble to obtain them? simple twins born with silver hair are very rare.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

My silver hair was drenched in my parents' blood. The warm red liquid slid slowly down my face then dripped onto the carpet. I did not move from my spot on the floor, the spot where I watched the monster tear my parents apart. What was happening before my eyes didn't seem real? I turned my head and glanced around the room. My mothers head lay by the far wall while her arm lay on the opposite side of the room. I reached my hand in front of me and placed it on the blood soaked floor then repeated the action with the other had till I was crawling towards my brother who sat wide eyed and untouched in the corner.

He reached out and pulled me the rest of the way into his large protective arms. We were twins but he was large and I was small. His faced hardened and he squeezed me tighter to him and I turned my head to see that the monster had stopped and looked at us from its place on my bed. It jumped of the bed and went to the window and stood motionless. A few seconds later three men entered the room through the window where the beast stood. The first man reached down and patted the beast like it had done something good, I cringed and buried my body deeper into my brothers. He looked at us then and smiled as he walked towards us with the gracefulness of a leopard. The other two men followed him the same way. "You two will make fine pets." He said as he reached for me. Thaman flipped us over so that his back was to the man but his body covered mine.

They pulled him off of me and I reached for him trying desperately to get a hold of him, to cling to him. "Thaman!" I screamed as I scrambled towards his struggling body. Before I touched him I was lifted from the floor by two strong hands and plastered to the chest of the man.

"Let my sister go! Leaver her alone please leave her alone!" Thaman shouted from behind me. The man just chuckled darkly and pulled me tighter to his chest till I whimpered. "Stop it your hurting her!"

"I'll make more money for both of you then just one. Twins with silver hair are rare and I'm sure many of the masters that come to my market would love to have you both. "I felt a needle in my neck as I heard Thaman scream my name. He became quit and I think that they drugged him also because I couldn't seem to make a sound just drown in the nothingness.

"Roslyn" Thaman said groggily. I opened my eyes lazily and looked at him struggling to keep his eyes open. He had pulled me into his lap and held me close to him, our bear skin touched and I realized we were both naked. I felt something around my neck but had little strength to even reach up and touch it.

"Thaman what's happening?" I asked weekly.

"I don't know Roslyn but I won't let you get hurt. I'll protect you with my life."I closed my eyes and we were moving then we stopped and I could here a voice.

"This lot will be a set of pure silver haired twins." I was lifted by two strong arms "The female is small but not lacking and her eyes" I opened my eyes slowly and there was a couple of gasps but I could not really see anything it was all a blur and I closed my eyes again. "The male much larger and well built in all areas; eyes are the same as the girls. We'll start the biding at 100,000 dollars." There shouting that I couldn't understand before the first voice said "Sold for 2 million dollars." What was going on? I tried to open my eyes again but it was too hard. Finally the darkness swept me up and my world went black.

I awoke to a dark room and hard bodies on either side of me. The body in front of me was cold and the one behind me warm. I stared at the large expanse of muscled chest and blinked a couple of times before trying to get up. I removed the arms from across my body and crawled to the end of the large bed, it was so dark that I fell of the end and onto the floor with a thump. I stilled and waited for the men on the bed to wake up but nobody moved. I stood cautiously and looked down at myself. I was in a soft blue baby doll and matching panties. I was clean no traces of my parents blood on me. My ankle length silver hair was silky smooth and spotless too. I looked at the bed, the two men slept on their sides but I knew the one that had slept at my back Thaman lay there in a pair of pajama pants that matched the color of my baby doll. The other man I did not know but he was just as large as Thaman and had shaggy brown hair. He wore a pair of green pajama pants, his face was serine and very masculine but not overly so.

I walked around the bed to Thaman, he was asleep so I poked him and shook him till he awoke and stared at me for a moment. I pointed over his shoulder and her looked over and froze I looked then. The man had his eyes open and they were the most beautiful shade of green I had ever seen. He sat up and smiled "You are awake I see." He said in a velvet voice.

"Who a…are you?" I asked shakily. He looked at me a smile still on his face but the look in his eyes scared me.

"I am your master now, my name is Lord Aurick." I opened my mouth to reply but Thaman tugged my arm to tell me not to say what I was going to say, he knew me too well.

"What do you plan to do with us?" I said instead of the smart remark I would have said. His smile broadened.

"First tell me your names."

"Thaman and Roslyn" Thaman said in a neutral voice.

"Ah wonderful names, well, Roslyn will be my companion and you Thaman will be her bodyguard, I assume you could handle the role of protecting your sister?" Thaman gave a curt nod as I stared at them.

"What exactly dose this position as your companion, entail my Lord Aurick?" I asked in a suspicious voice. He gave me that look a man gives a woman when he's thinking inappropriate thoughts. Thaman must have seen it too because he stiffened and sat up straight in front of me.

"I'll protect her even from you." Thaman said with a hard look on his face and his large muscular arms crossed over his chest.

"I would never force a woman to my bed, even if I did own her."

"Good because I'd fight you the whole damn way." I said propping my fist on my right hip, staring him right in the face defiance clearly written on my face.

"Just so you two know what has happened to you, you where sold on the vampire slave market. I and everyone, well almost everyone, are vampires or shapeshifters. Thus escape is impossible and any attempts to do so will be punished. You can wander and do as you like with the available resources but when I call for you, you will come to me understood?" we nodded together "This is where you both shall be sleeping and there is a closet with clothing for you two through there" he pointed at a door on the wall opposite the bed "and the bathroom is the door next to it. Now shall we get back to bed?" he smiled and I stood where I was shock. Thaman sighed and pulled me onto the bed.

"Thaman I am not sleeping in the same bed as that manpire who says he owns me." Thaman sighed again.

"Roslyn deal with it because I don't believe that our situation is going to change and to be honest at least he isn't going to force you to sleep with him like another man who would have. And the fact that he's a vampire just makes the situation even more impossible to escape from so we have to deal with the hand life has dealt us. So lie down and go to sleep before he changes his mind because you are being difficult and then I'll have to get into a fight that I'm positive I'll never win." I laid down where I had woken up except I buried my body into my brothers as far away from the vampire that lay next to me. I knew that vampires existed but I never thought that I would see one and now I find myself owned by one how ironic.


	2. contest

**AN: Yes I know I hate these as well but I have a very good reason for it I swear. I will be having a contest for my fans on Fanfiction. I will be going to Peru on February 7****th**** for two weeks so I'm not sure I will be able to update but here's the thing the winner of this contest will receive a souvenir from my trip to Peru. I will mail it to the winner but the actual prize will be hand picked by me and you will also be a character in my new and upcoming story that is based in Peru. Yes I know I have a bad habit of not updating for a long period of time but I can only say that when you as busy as me that tend to happen but here is the contest.**

**Write an ending to this. It can be however long or short you wish it to be I will read it all. The deadline is February 6****th****. The girl can be anyone. The man can be anyone. Only your imagination can tell me who they are and what their story is. Do they fall in love? Dose he even acknowledge her existence? Dose the girl find the man frightening? Is she a young girl of 5 or 6? Or is she a girl of 15 or 16? Who is this man or is he a boy also? I don't know you tell me. Good luck!!!!**

_She was a girl of little means, no family, no friends except for the teddy bear she always carried. She wandered the streets searching for a place where she could belong but never finding one until she saw him._


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I apologize for the very late update. I have been very busy and I also have to buy the Microsoft office for my laptop, it sucks, but anyway I go to boot camp April 21****st**** and will be very busy completing things in that time but I will try to update and know now that after April 21****st**** I will not be updating for at least 8 weeks maybe 9. So please bear with me. Well without further adieu chapter 2.**

**Silver Moon**

**Chapter Two:**

Blood was everywhere. All around me, I could see it on the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling. On me. I looked at my hands drenched in the red liquid then to the ground. There where chunks here, chunks there, of flesh. I knew it was flesh even though it looked like hamburger meat because I had watched my parents become the bits and pieces all over the floor and bed. I looked for my brother but could not find him, he was lost to me and I was utterly alone. We had always been together never parted even after we were old enough to live our own lives, in fear of what could happen. What disaster could occur? But I could not see, hear or feel my twin and I screamed as I felt the insanity, the madness start to consume me. I screamed for Thaman to find me to pull me back to sanity, to make the blood disappear and to shelter me from the darkness that begun to devour me. Then I was shaking like I was the center of an earthquake and I could see him. The silver of his hair, the light crystal blue of his eyes and I knew, I knew that the darkness would dissipate. That the madness would recede and I would be safe again. Safe from others, Safe from my memories and Safe from the disaster, the darkness that was my fate. Myself.

I opened my eyes to stare at Thaman's bare chest but I didn't mind, it was comforting and I wrapped my body around him and cried and thanked him. He held me and rubbed my back, he knew what had happened, what could have happened and what drew ever closer. "Roslyn do not speak of it. Whatever you do you must never give them signs of what you are, who you are. Never… Just stay close to my side. Always stay by my side Roslyn you must promise me."Thaman said in a whisper as he hugged me closer to him.

"I promise Thaman for I know what could happen if I don't and I would rather die than let it come to be." I answered as I let the last of my tears fall from my face. It had been a week since our arrival at the castle that Lord Aurick occupied. He had given us time to adjust to heal in a way from our experiences but he still shared a bed with Thaman and I. We had also learned that there was a dress code of sorts in the castle and I protested frequently, wishing for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt instead of the frilly gowns I was forced to wear whenever I decided to leave the bedchamber. To be honest Lord Aurick surprised me a little by not forcing me into submission, but instead giving me time to coup with the fact that I would probably never leave this place. A knock on the door caused us to sit up straight in the bed. There was another knock before Thaman said "Come in" and the door swung open to reveal an older woman in a maid outfit that came to the tops of her feet, I had learned earlier in the week that her name was Lily.

The woman's voice was neutral as she dipped into a low curtsy and said "Lord Aurick requests My Lady's presents and I am to help ready you." I nodded but did not move from my spot on the bed. Lily went through one of the doors across from the large bed returning with a long red formal dress and red heals with a bow** (Pics will be on profile)**. I could tell Thaman was trying to not laugh, seeing the ridicules things I was forced to wear never cease to humor him.

"I'm not wearing that." I said calmly.

"Yes you are because the master wishes it." She said simply and laid them on the bed before returning to the closet and appearing seconds later with a strapless bra and panty set. I reluctantly stood when she reached me and stripped the babydoll from my body before putting the bra and panty set on. Lily's eyes widened when I did this with my brother sitting on the bed but she said nothing, I don't know why it still shocked her. I put the shoes on over the thigh highs and then donned the elegant red gown. I stood waiting for what was next and I didn't wait long before the woman pulled me over to a vanity and put part of my hair in an intricate mound of silver braids not bothering with make-up. "Come now the master waits." She said as she headed towards the door. Thaman was by my side before I reached the door dresses in a black shirt and black slacks with black boots. I sighed and linked arms with him leaning my head against his arm. We came to wood double doors that where 10 ft tall and 5 ft wide and squeezed Thaman's arm bringing myself closer to him. I was to be honest, intimidated. This was the first time that Lord Aurick had requested my presents since my arrival, though he made it clear that I was to be his companion and that he would try to seduce me. Yes, despite my cool and rebellious façade I was undoubtedly intimidated.

The doors swung opened and we were ushered in. Lord Aurick stood by a large fireplace his piercing green eyes seemed to see through me, making me feel naked and vulnerable. He walked towards us stopping just in front of us before ordering the servants away and the doors shut. He took a strand of my hair into his hand so fast I was unable to slap his hand away. The silvery strands seemed to glow in the light from the fire. First he rubbed in between his fingers then brought it up to his face, rubbing it lightly against his cheek like a cares. "Stop touching her." Thaman said in an even voice. Aurick turned his emerald gaze to him and Thaman pulled me behind him in a protective stance.

"I am your master and I can do what I please Thaman. Now you may leave." Aurick stared Thaman down.

"I stay with my sister. I am her protector, and we must not part." Thaman crossed his arms over his chest. Aurick just smirked and before I could blink Thaman was gone and the doors where slammed shut. "Roslyn!!!" Thaman screamed from the other side of the door. "Lord Aurick I must stay with my sister at all times! Please!" Lord Aurick didn't say anything just turn his eyes back to mine and started towards me while Thaman shouted and banged on the door.

"You look exquisite Roslyn. How was your rest?" I said nothing just stared and backed away from him. "I apologize for not being there when you awoke but I had some business to attend to. Come sit down we should get to know one another if you are to become my companion." He held his hand out to me but I shook my head.

"Please let my brother back in I promise he will not say another word but he must stay with me, please." He shook his head and lifted me about the waist making me release a small scream of surprise before I was deposited on the antique sofa.

"Your brother is not needed in this room and you should become accustom to not being with him at all times. You are mine not his and it is me who you will be with most. How am I to woo you into my bed with your brother around?"

"You don't understand we have always been together. Never in our 19 years of life have we been apart and it must always be like that, always. I will spend my time with you but my brother must be with us as well. Please."

"I will think on it but I will not promise you anything. Now tell me how you came to be at the auctions." I shook my head no violently.

"That is something I do not wish to revisit and I will if I have to talk or even think on it. And I refuse to do so, I don't care if you're my master or not, I will not willingly put myself through the pain it will certainly create."I sat with defiance in my eyes, a challenge, daring him to try and force me.

"Tell me I order you." His voice became more commanding and hard. I shook my head vigorously again. Praying, hoping that the images would not return to haunt me and bring the darkness to me once again.

"No I will not tell you. I will not." His face grew hard, his fine lips thinning.

"Why is it that you must fight me instead of answering the simple question of how you came to be at the slave market? Why must you make it so hard on yourself?" he tissked and walked towards me my eyes widening as he grabbed me by the arm and hauled me too him. He pulled my head to the side and bit. The images came flooding back of the monster that ripped my parents apart, of how they tried to save us from our captors. My vision started to turn red and I screamed, my hands clutching Aurick's shoulders, digging my nails into his suit jacket.

"THAMAN!!!! THAMAN!!!!!" I screamed and heard the banging and yelling become louder. Lord Aurick released me and I fell back onto the couch. Curling into a ball and putting my hands to my head, I began rocking back and forth shaking violently, my vision starting to turn from scarlet to black. Not good, not good. I screamed louder for Thaman. I heard the doors burst open and the heavy footfalls of my brother before I felt his strong hands on me.

"Roslyn!!!" I felt him pick me up in his arms and wrap my body around his.

"Thaman" my voice barely a whisper "d...do it." My convulsing becoming harder and breathing became a daunting task.

Thaman lowered his head close to my ear and whispered "to me sat u conto kemasa longo mon toe kemar. Kespa kespa kespa." **(This is like a made up language so there's no real meaning to the words at least in real life languages. But if there are real words in that sentence ignore their meaning.)**

My sight became clear and I gasped in air my body going limp. Thaman fell to his knees with me still in his arms and gasped for air, convulsing a couple times before becoming still. I let my eyes find Lord Aurick to find him staring at me, his eyes filled with a mixture of curiosity, suspicion and was that concern and relief? Thaman looked down at me and saw the bit marks on my neck and tensed. "You bit her?" Thaman said shakily. Lord Aurick did not respond just stood there staring at me. "What have you done! You could have killed her! If you ever bit my sister again I'll kill you. If you need someone to bit then bit me but not her she can't afford it." Thaman stood then walked to the door caring my limp body in his arms but my eyes never left Aurick, he never said a word just stared at me. Then the door to our bedroom slammed shut and I was eased onto the bed. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to prevent it Roslyn. I'm so sorry."

"Thaman, I don't know what he knows if he knows anything at all. I have heard of vampires who by drinking a person's blood could see their memories. He asked me how we ended up at the slave market and I refused to tell him. Then he bit me and it started to happen again. I believe that it's starting to get worse. It's never happened this many times in one day before and the darkness has never almost consumed me this fast before. I fear that I will have to leave you soon. That you won't be able to help me anymore even with the binding spell, maybe soon we should tell Lord Aurick who we really are." Thaman shook his head violently.

"No I will not let it happen Roslyn. I will not let him know who you are. You promised me Roslyn you promised me that you would not tell anyone. You promised and I will not let you brake it." I smiled weakly up at him.

"Thaman you must remember that I will not let my destiny come to be, no matter what. And you must never let it happen either, even if it means my death."A tear spilled from his eye and he nodded his understanding before laying next to me on the bed and holding me close and soon the bliss of sleep consumed us both.


End file.
